


Free-spirited

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Never got to it on AS, so have some cute wolvesCora (brown wolf, brown eyes), Junebug (tan and white, blue eyes)





	Free-spirited

Junebug giggled as she dipped a white paw into the stream, raising it and putting through an arcing motion quick, watching water droplets fly. She giggled again, licking her paw before dipping it back in. She giggled a third time, ears twitching as her tail flicked across the ground she sat on, flicking back and forth behind her. She sent a second spray of water flying in droplets, ears perking and tail wagging now. Cora, her brown eyed brown mate, was watching, trying not to laugh and give herself away to the free spirited she wolf. She smiled brightly as she continued to watch the tan and white she wolf play.

Soon, the blue eyed she wolf had jumped from the stream, shaking out her coat and shaking her paws. More droplets were sent flying, then she laid down, panting from all that fun and exercise. Her ears twitched and moved, and she laid her head over her front legs. She jumped a moment later, when her mate finally barked and walked over to her...She huffed a bit then sighed, and invited her to lie down too with a flick of the tail. Cora smiled at Junebug and nodded, then laid down so their sides were touching, fur brushing. She yawned a bit as she laid her own head across her front legs, and closed her eyes. Her tail flicked back and forth, and they napped a bit then returned home for food.

What a great day.

End


End file.
